Gray Eyes
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Hinata has changed. After one harsh rejection she has changed. Her personalty , Emotions and even her looks. After confessing her love for Naruto Hinata gets rejected and and runs away. Years later she returns as a whole new person. The only thing you could reconize were those Gray Eyes. They were once filled with love but now they are filled with hatered for a certain blond.


**AN/ **

**Ok this first story that I wrote outside of beyblade so I hope you enjoy this. I had the idea for a while now but for some reason I never got around to posting it so please feel free to give some constrictive (I know I spelled that wrong-.-) crtisium because I am NOT one of those people that get upset because a few reviews said that don't like the story. **

**I don't own Naratro **

Hinata's POV

Rejection is painful and I Hinata Hyuga know that first hand.

I know I can't force him to love me but, he wasn't even nice when he said no.

_Flashback_

"I-I-LOVE YOU!" I shouted at him making shure my words were clear. I waited for a response but all I heard was silence.

Then I heard laughter. I look up…well actually I look down to see Naratro rolling around on the ground laughing his guts out.

"YOU…LOVE…ME?!" he chokes out in between laughs and I remain silence.

"NICE ONE HINATA!" he continues laughing and tears fills up my eyes.

"I'm serious!" I try and the boy just shakes his head.

"Listen here Hinata, I am going to be hokagke one day! And that means my girlfriend has to have some muscle, beauty and brains. And I just don't think your cut out for me, I mean look at Sakura! She has it all and I intend to have her, not some princess that has to be protected by her team and cousin! Sorry about that!" Naratro explains not looking sorry at all and my eyes fill to the brim with tears.

I take off running and collapsed by a tree not far away. I peek out from the corner to see Shikamaru approach Naratro.

"Did you really have to be that hard on her?" Shika-kun asks the blond who just smirks.

"She'll get over it. She is just a weak girl that really has no reason to try and get me because we all know I'm too good for her" He replies.

That does it.

If being strong is what it takes then I will do it. Just he waits. I will kick his ass hokagke or not.

The Next Day (Normal POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Neji yells while choking Kiba and Shino.

"We were assigned a new mission but Hinata never showed up! We went to her house but her along with herself rest of her stuff was gone!" Kiba replies while prying to Kami that Neji wouldn't kill the both of them.

Neji drops the two and sprints to Naraturo's house. Then he knocks loudly on the door. Soon a half-asleep Naratro walks in while scratching his butt. `

"What are you doing here so early?" He asks and Neji growls at him.

"YOU ARE THE FUCKING REASON HINATA RAN AWAY FROM YOU DOBE!" he yells in his face causing the blond to awake imeadetly.

"WHAT?! SHE RAN AWAY?!"

"YES YOU IDIOT AND ALL BECAUSE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK ITS GONAAA KILL YOU TO SAY 'THIS WON'T WORK!' YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

_End of Flash back _

So that's how it started. I became the girl I am today. I glanced in to the mirror and notice all the changes to me in just three measly years.

My appearance had changed. I had dyed my dark blue hair black with a midnight blue lightning bolt on the side. I spike it to the side so it looks something like Saskue's hair. I had swapped all my shirts and for black tank tops and my sweat shirts for black and midnight blue biker jackets. My skirts disappeared and black cargo pants took their place. The only thing that still looked like me was my gray eyes.

I changed phsyciscly as well. I have taken many training lessons. I have defeated many strong opponents. I became a steel wall to hold my ground. I became a better fighter. I could beat Neji-hell I could even beat Uzimaki if I wanted to.

Boy that name brings memories.

But most of all, I changed emotionally. I have no longer have Emotion. Shure it's bad I can't feel joy and happiness but I can't feel sorrow either. The only emotion I still have is anger. A deep hatred for a certain blond ramen-loving Ninja.

But trough even three years of suffering I thinks it's time. I'm packing my things so I can move back to the hidden leaf village.

I have to face him.

But not as Hinata Hyuga…..as Ahyain Yuagh.

**AN/ Ok so what do you think? Like I said this is my first story outside of Beyblade so this is kinda new to me…..**

**Anyway don't forget to review because I WILL reply to every single one either in PM or in the next chapter so also make sure to tell me whether you want a PM or Chapter reply ;D **


End file.
